closedfandomcom-20200214-history
I Love dog Girl/Tropes
Alternative Foreign Theme Song - The English dub made its own theme song (which most dubs use as well). Italian, Persian and Kannada also used their own theme songs. *Animation Bump - In episode 5 onwards, the tails are drawn better and Zlêko's hair is a more realistic blonde hue. *Animesque - The art style and the intro and outro. Cranked Up To Eleven in the Japanese dub. *Arch-Enemy - Mirka and Kayikaba. Kayikaba even once tells Mirka "I totally support anyone who's against you regardless of what they did!". *Blind Idiot Translation - The Slovak dub translates ‘dog girl’ as ‘female dog’, when the dog girls featured in the show are actually little girls in dog-themed accessories. *Big Eater - Zlêko has a huge appetite and eats a lot of food. *Bowdlerise - In all places except Barnland and Acashia (even Japan, Sulba and Kuboia), the series' content is drastically toned down. The Japanese version did, however, restore many panty shots that were cut from the English dub and added its own adult jokes here and there. **The English dub also removed all product placement. The PlayStation 2 and GameCube were turned into generic video game consoles and the fizzy drinks and perfumes went unbranded. *Butt-Monkey - The young female characters. *Crossdressing Voices - Zlêko is voiced by a female in most dubs. Inverted in the original Barnish version, where he was voiced by a little boy. *Dub Name Change - Most of the characters have Barnish names, which are changed in many dubs, especially Maymiri, Zlêko and Grešila. *Dumb Blonde - In a rare male example of this trope, Zlêko is blonde and very unintelligent. *Family-Unfriendly Violence - In one episode, Kayikaba kicks Maymiri and Mirka into oncoming traffic. *Getting Crap Past the Radar - The Barnish and Acashic versions in particular. The English dub (and the dubs based off it) also do this (albeit much tamer) and the Japanese version even throws in its own adult jokes sometimes. *Gratuitous English - The Barnish version uses an English title. *Jerkass - Kayikaba. *Male Frontal Nudity - In the Barnish and Acashic versions, Zlêko is shown totally naked about 70% of the time he's on-screen, with anatomy. (Barnland's public indecency laws for children not yet school-age are much less strict.) *Naked People Are Funny - The original Barnish version makes tons of jokes about Zlêko's dislike of clothes. *Narm: **The choppy animation. **When a character tries to yap like a dog, it always sounds more like "ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-ARAR-AR-ARAR!". ***Inverted in some dubs, such as Sallish and Japanese, which used real sound effects recorded from actual dogs. **On Qubo in the USA, an NTSC-pitched version and a PAL-pitched version of the English dub (albeit both in NTSC speed) were played at the same time and off-sync. *Popular with Furries - Even though dog girls aren’t furries, the series has a large furry fanbase. *Product Placement - Coca-Cola, Pepsi, Sprite, Fanta, Dr Pepper, Chanel, the Nintendo GameCube and the PlayStation 2. *squick : seeing zleko naked *Teeny Weenie - Zlêko was made fun of at one point because of that. *The Song Remains the Same **There is a song that Maymiri sings in the Barnish version that is in English. The English dub left it intact. **The Sallish, Serbian, Hungarian, Slovak, Hindi, Tamil, Telugu, Malayalam, Kannada, Thai, Indonesian, Putonghua and Mongolian dubs leave all songs in English (excluding the intro for the Sallish, Serbian, Hungarian, Slovak, Hindi and Kannada dubs. The Sallish dub also has a dubbed outro). **The Acashic dub has all the songs in Barnish or instrumental except the intro and outro. **Turkish and Malay leave most songs in English or instrumental. **The Armenian dub has all songs, except the intro, left instrumental. This looks awkward when a character sings and no words come out of their mouth. **kuboian english uses hartlanian english songs except for the opening *Token Minority: Yasemin, who is Turkish, is the only recurring non-white character in the show. *What Do You Mean, "It's for Kids"? - The Barnish and Acashic versions manage to get away with various alcohol and drug scenes, violence against many characters, showing a lot of panty shots, and showing Zlêko completely naked, with anatomy.